


The Worst

by OminousPresence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hate, Mental Instability, Psychological Torture, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPresence/pseuds/OminousPresence
Summary: A young high school graduate realizes he hates everyone close to him and decides to torture them to gain their attention.
Kudos: 1





	The Worst

The Worst

Hello. My name is Joshua. I’m just your ordinary socially awkward 18 year old high school graduate who enjoys going out for meals and parties with his friends and plays videogames for fun. I’ve made several friends over the many years I have spent with them since elementary school. I spend a lot of my time with them. We would eat lunch together, have classes together, go on trips together. Everyone had an individual aspect about them that made them unique and discernable from each other.

Joseph, my oldest friend. I met him in my first grade class. We immediately bonded in the meaningless way young children do, over toys. Our parents would set up play dates and we would share our toys and action figures together. Joseph always the better ones than me, and I would always whine about it, to both him and my own parents. It felt like everytime I had something, he would have more of it, and better too. When I was little, I was always sour about that. As I grew older, that faded away as playdates became after school hangouts at each other’s houses, to now conversations with coffee at the local shops. He had grown into a rather pasty looking guy as he became a teenager. He gained a lot of weight and began growing this ugly neck beard. While I had stopped whining to him, I still was bothered by the fact that he always had life easier than me. His family had money, got him almost anything he ever wanted, even things he didn’t want. He was really good academically, and he didn’t even try that hard. He was always a few points ahead of me, on every test, every class. He always acted like he had no idea how he did so well, always shrugging it off. I would study my ass off and pour my resources into studying and practicing and never reach his scores. It just came easy to him, everything. Everything did. He has been asked out on many dates, from many pretty girls. He denied most of them, as he was already in a relationship with someone else, Hannah. But I’ll get to her later. He’s my best friend and I have memories with him that are some of the most happy things I’ve ever done. But I still feel beneath him.

Then there’s Alice. Alice is one of the more recent friends I have made, as she moved to my hometown during our freshman year of high school. Very quickly, she was integrated into the friend group. She is very outgoing, really loud and crass, and always had a way to break the silence, whether or not that was actually a good thing. She was probably almost everything a ‘DudeBro’ guy could want. She played shooters all the time, was always flirting with cute guys, not afraid to let some skin show and had a very vulgar mouth. She was a very pale white, and had a very thick and curvy figure. Always wore tank tops and short shorts. In the span of just under 4 years, she ended up dating nearly every guy in the friend group, barring a few exceptions and, of course, never dated me. I don’t actually know as much about her as I do my other friends, as we fall on opposite sides of the friend group. She is loud and vocal, while I’m fairly calm and reserved. While she was very attractive, I found her rather annoying and too loud. I also think she’s kind of a bitch, as she would constantly break up with her new boyfriends and always say it was them, not her. But knowing those guys, I have my doubts.

Then there’s Vanessa. Vanessa is my second oldest friend, I met her at the end of elementary school. I didn’t actually spend that much time with her when we first met. I was just glad to have a friend in 5th grade, while Joseph wasn’t in my class that year. I would occasionally talk to her from time to time. It wasn’t until highschool and she began to blossom that I realized she was really pretty. Like, she became dropdead gorgeous. She was Latin, fairly short, and had a very well shaped body. Almost as if every muscle and curve on her body was chiseled to the perfect shape. Around that time, she had begun dating a Jeffrey, who I will also get to later. Shortly after, she came to me to talk. She explained that she thought I was the most rational sounding person in our friend group and that I was the person she felt most comfortable sharing thoughts with. And confided in me that she didn’t like her boyfriend that much, that she begun to think that she may not be into guys and might like girls. But she was worried what her friends and family would say and do if she revealed that. Inside, that kind of broke my heart, as I had wanted to date her up until that point. But I told her that I wouldn’t judge her and that it would probably be best if she broke up with him, to not lead him on. She ended up breaking up with him not much later, which has good news to me, but my heart still ached. After that, she began to talk to me more, likely because she trusted me and needed someone to talk to after the big breakup. I came to this realization that indeed she was lesbian and that I would never get a chance to go on a date with her. It still hurts even now.

Hannah. The only thing I can say about Hannah is that she is Joseph’s boyfriend. That is literally it. She has made no attempt to talk to me, and I have made no attempt to talk to her. And why should I? To just remind myself that I will never get a girlfriend? Just so we can now be ‘cool’ with me, her, and Joseph and now she can make everything we do boring? Yeah, okay. No thanks. I sometimes wonder if she just dates Joseph knowing he will have a really good well paying job someday. I’d believe that.

And then there is Jeffrey. Vanessa’s ex boyfriend. From the moment I heard he was her girlfriend, I already disliked him. And if that wasn’t enough to dislike him, from everything Vanessa told him, he was a total loser and tried to leech every little bit of affection, sympathy, and energy out of her. If I could describe him, it would be a human leech. And to make things even more worse, we both liked the same stuff. He always talked in such a way that made him sound like he thought everyone loved him. And everyone did. Everybody thought we would be good friends, liking the same things and being in the same friend group. But nothing could be farther from the truth. I hated him. I wished he never existed.

And then you get to me. I’m not like my other friends. I just blend in. My interest, while shared with many of my friends, don’t run as deep. I’m not as obsessive, I don’t live and breathe the same stuff they like. I’m calm, rational, well mannered, and try to do my best to just fit in and try to be a part of the puzzle. Hoping that would make me truly happy. To fit in by being recognized and popular in the group.

But that didn’t work.

I tried to do my best, make my friends happy. But no one cared. I didn’t upset them at all, like my friends would sometimes do to each other, but I never made them happy. I tried to make jokes, host get togethers, plan trips. And people love them. But nobody would ever thank me for it. I just became overlooked.

I’ve come to the realization that in order to be recognized, you need to be bold. You need to hurt them sometimes, you need to show your true self to get their attention. And finally, that is what I’m going to do.

I’ve spent years sitting in silence, just disappearing into the background. All the while, I’ve been collecting information. Every little thing my friends have every said, whether they were aware of it or not, is something I’ve burned into my brain. Every whispered rumor, personal conversation, name mentioned, problem created, is now my weapon in the beginning of my plan.

Because deep down, I hate them. I hate everyone. Everyone who took me for granted, who overlooked me and never even gave me the time of day. The person who has never hurt them, until now. Maybe once this is all over, they’ll think about me.


End file.
